


What's his name?

by TheHolosexualPan



Series: Tsukkiyama Fics [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Dogs, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Yamaguchi Tadashi, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHolosexualPan/pseuds/TheHolosexualPan
Summary: "I just... Idolike him, but I'm not... Tooru, I'm not really much to look at. Not much of anything in general... So he has no reason towantme to... Interact withhim."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a little self indulgent thing since I haven't written in so long so... Here!

### Chapter Text

"And so I told him  _no, I didn't take anything, I'm rather offended that you think someone who looks like_ me _needs any-_ Hey, Tada-chaaan", the voice that, up until then, had been a rather passionate background sound, going on and in and seemingly with no end in sight, turned into a flat tone of disbelief, but Tadashi couldn't be bothered. His eyes remained fixated onto the group of students sitting on the other side of the cafeteria. His chin was resting on a freckled hand and he knew that he had his eyebrows scrunched into a concentrated look. But no, Tadashi was not concentrating on his friend, who had been talking nonstop about some likely minor incident that the brunet was, as always, blowing out of proportion, as soon as lunch break started. But that was Tooru for you. Absolutely stunning, but one had a lot of digging to do before they could get to a point where his  _flair_  wouldn't turn poeple away.

Now, Tadashi enjoyed Tooru's company, always had, he found his friend's little outbursts funny and he always had something mean to say about everyone, which made Tadashi feel a lot better about himself, seeing as Tooru still choose to befriend him when most other people ignored him 

And so he usually  _was_  paying attention to Tooru, but today, Tadashi was distracted. Well, he had been for some time now, but today seemed to be a bit of a special day.

A few tables over, in the midst of a small, bustling crowd, stood the university volleyball club. To say that the dozen or so poeple were  _distracting_ with their toned bodies and rather rough, yet affectionate antics, was a bit of an understatement. But Tadashi wasn't really looking at the team itself, his eyes only focusing on one tall, seemingly the tallest, figure at the table.

Everything about the boy was kind of intense, in a icy sort of way, and Tadashi had chills running down his spine as he observed those burning golden eyes underneath black-rimmed glasses. And he looked bored, but in a way, also too formal, too stiff for someone sitting with their friends and-

 

Tadashi was snapped out of his rapidly spiraling thoughts by Tooru snapping his fingers in front of his face.

"Homestly, Tada-chan, what's so interesting over there that you-", Tooru clicked his tongue as he, too, turned to look at the place where Tadashi had been staring, "-oh."

And just like that, a mischevious grin formed on Tooru's face and Tadashi groaned, the tips of his freckled ears heatimg up.

As he saw Tooru open his mouth to, no doubt, make a reamrk at how Tadashi was staring  _again_ , Tadashi let his head fall against the table, narrowly missing his salad.

"Aw, Tada-chan, spotted your crush, have you?", the teasing edge in Tooru's voice only made Tadashi's shoulder slump, making it look as though he was trying to beome one with the table they were sitting at. Which, considering Tadashi's grey hoodie which blended in with the metallic table, wasn't that unrealistic.

"H-he's not my-", he tried, but Tooru interrupted.

"Oh, sure, and the Earth is square."

Tadashi let out a small giggle.

"Oh no, it's surely flat according to the internet", Tadashi added, rasing his head and balancing his face with two hands on either cheek, his small smile was smushed as he kept glancing between his friend and the volleyball team.

"Ah yes, how could I forget. But really though, why don't ya go talk to the guy, Tada-chan?", Tooru asked, talking a bite out of his apple.

"I- Well, I can't jusst go over there and- He doesn't even know I exist!", Tadashi whisopered wistfully, fingers covering his eyes, but leaving gaps bug enough for his brown eyes to stare at Tooru with a pink face.

"And I don't even know his name...", Tadashi added with a wistful sigh.

Tooru just waved his hand and kept chewing on his apple.

"And that's where the wonderful and absolutely stunning Oikawa Tooru comes to rescue the day! I can intro-"

"Noooo!"

"No?"

"No..."

"Why not?", Tooru raised a shapely eyebrow at him, wrapping the apple core into a napkin and aiming for the trashcan that was not even three meters away and - unsurprisingly - managing a clean throw inside the can.

"Because..."

Tooru urged him on with a suspicious expression.

"Because I..."

"C'mon Tada-chan... Tell me!", Tooru crossed hhis hand over his chest and Tadashi just sighed, hands fidgeting in his lap under the table as the pink on his cheeks darkened.

"I just... I  _d_ olike him, but I'm not... Tooru, I'm not really much to look at. Not much of anything in general... So he has no reason to  _want_ me to... Interact with  _him."_

He sounded dejected, but it was true. His grades  _were_ above average, but not splendid enough to be seen as something special. Tadashi, despite having played sports in both middle and high school, was left with a rather lanky body and he didn't have the type of confidence people liked.

In short, Tadashi was well aware that he didn't have anything to give a potential crush. So why bother?

"Ah, but that's not true!", Tooru clicked his tongue, warm brown eyes swimming with amusement.

"Tooru, I don't need another self-love talk right now...", Tadashi rolled his eyes, leaning back a bit and completely separating his gaze from the blond that their talk was discreetly, hopefully, all about.

But Tooru just grinned again, frustration combining with humour in his next sigh.

"Ok. Fine. But, Tada-chan?"

"Hm?"

"If you have the opportunity to talk to the guy, you know, get to  _know_ him... You'll do it, yeah?", Tooru asked, hand bumping Tadashi's forearm affectionately, grin still there, though it was softer along the edges now.

Tadashi placed a stray bit of dark hair behind his ear as he considered how he should answer.

Teeth were digging into his lip as he finally decided that, hey, the chances were slim anyways! He'd just say this to Tooru to placate him and be free of yet another oh-so-totally-not-parental-scolding talk.

"Ye-yeah... Yeah, ok...", Tadashi mumbled, smiling softly at his friend, a pink blush highlighting his freckles even more.

The two stood up and headed out the cafeteria, Tadashi throwing one last glance at the blond, inhaling sharply and turning a deep crimson as he took notice of golden eyes focused on him.

His pace oh quickened as Tadashi embarrassedly followed Tooru out.

"Oh, and his name is Tsukishima Kei."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharing is caring, as they say, and a rainy event brings together a nervous mess and his crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I decided to expand juuuust a little bit more on this story. I liked their dynamic here ^^
> 
> I'll always love them as childhood friends, but I think they'd gravitate towards one another even if that wasn't the case.

"-and that sums up today's class. I've already given you your assignments, but if there are any more questions...", the professor drawled on but Tadashi had already tuned him out. He blinked lazily, slowly raising his face from where it had been resting on the palm of his hand. It's not that he didn't find the art history course interesting, he did! But it just happened to be Tadashi's last class on Friday and, like any normal young adult that had barely passed his teenage years, that meant that all Tadashi could think about was getting home and throwing himself in his bed, clothes and shoes and any other responsibilities be damned.

Technically, he could have skipped, but he was a little too worried about how anything other than a perfect attendance would affect his scholarship. And so, Tadashi suffered. Partially. He _did_ like art history.

After having gathered his things and thrown them into his bag, he wrapped his hoodie tighter around himself and looked outside the window. It was already dark, darker than most nights, even, given the fact that the whole day had been compromised by a bout of heavy, November rain. The faded yellow light of the street lamps was filtering through the window panels and giving the class a bit of an eerie glow. Tadashi sighed. He had an umbrella in his bag, but it was an incredibly flimsy umbrella and, seeing as he had been in a rush that morning due to a bit of an accident, featuring a bird that had gotten into his room through the window, Tadashi'd also be cold on his way home today. Because he'd forgotten to take a jacket while he was panicking through the morning. Tadashi sighed.

He almost wanted to slap himself, but stopped and looked around. Most of his colleagues had already left and the professor was still gathering all of his materials. Tooru would have already been home by now, or at some pub, having fun with his friends.

'So walking back to the apartment alone it is', Tadashi thought with a defeated exhale.

With another tug on his bag's shoulder strap for safety, Tadashi went on his way, small and decidedly old umbrella dangling from his hand. He walked out the door with a barely audible salute to his professor as he did so. The halls were rather empty, light spilling from behind some doors every so often, but most students were already gone. Or doing club activities. Or with their friends or lovers...

Longing constricted around his chest, no matter how much Tadashi pushed it down.

It wasn't that Tadashi didn't have friends, he had Tooru, first of all, the one he also shared an apartment with, and he really meant a lot to Tadashi, and there was also Hinata from the coffeeshop across the university, a short, redheaded bartender with a chaotic energy that was a bit too overwhelming for Tadashi at times, but never failed in making him feel brighter when he left the small shop, and also a colleague of his, a small, blonde girl, Yachi, that he shared a few classes with, but-

But it wasn't really what Tadashi wanted. He was content, happy, too, but sometimes, he just wanted to be someone's priority. To be the person they were thinking about more often than about others and-

'But that's just you being dreamy, isn't it? A dreamy, hopeless romantic', his mind replied as his steps fell closer to the main door. And Tadashi agreed. He smiled at his own silly thoughts. Of course it made sense for someone who had about as many chances of getting a relationship as a pig had to suddenly sprout wings and squeal its way into the blue sky, but why should that drag him down?

Tadashi hummed a bit under his breath. He couldn't help but have his mind wander sometimes, a bit of a side effect of his general predisposition to overthinking, but he was an optimist at heart, just as much as he was a romantic.

Reaching out a hand to twist the door handle, the fingers from his other hand inching towards the button that would open his old relic of an umbrella, Tadashi felt a bit better as he thought about what he could make himself when he got home. So with his mind somewhere else and looking but not really seeing where he was going, it was to no one's suprise that he stumbled over someone as he opened the door.

"Eek!", Tadashi managed as his shoe slipped on the floor and he plummeted head first for the floor, right past the person on the other side of the now open door.

And then an arm reached out for him and caught the back of his shirt, pulling Tadashi back to his feet.

Heart pounding in a combination of the leftover shock from earlier and embarrassment, Tadashi kept his shoulders and eyes down as he steadied himself back to his feet.

"Sorry, I-I didn't see you-", he started apologizing, a freckled hand brushing a messy piece of dark brown fringe behind his equally freckled ear.

"No problem."

The pitter patter of the rain outside was quite loud now that the door was open, but the voice was loud, clear and... Incredibly bored.

Tadashi looked up and gasped.

Dark green met amber and it was as if Tadashi's brain decided that he'd had enough oxygen for the day, his lungs could stop working now and-

Tadashi could feel his face heating up as he tried to stop his thoughts from running a mile a minute, _again_.

In front of him stood, dismissive and cool, Tsukishima Kei, volleyball club member, blond wall of muscle and insults and, sadly/happily for Tadashi, his crush.

The blush Tadashi knew damn well was already spread across his cheeks got even deeper as he took in the state of the boy.

"Uhm, are you alright...?", Tadashi asked, carefully. That earned him a raised eyebrow from Tsukishima.

"Why wouldn't I be?", Tsukishima responded with another question, taking a step forward. Tadashi's heart almost imploded as Tsukishima got a bit closer, but then he realised that... He was just standing in the doorway. Tsukishima wanted in. It only made sense.

And so, as he gestured his next words, Tadashi stepped sideways to let Tsukishima in:  
"It's just- Well, you're soaking wet and... Yeah..."

'That was lame', his mind supplied, helpfully.

Tadashi sighed and looked at his feet.

Tsukishima tilted his head, a drop of water dripping from his hair and onto his glasses. He had a casual black shirt and jeans on, but he was soaked, presumably from the rain.

"Forgot my umbrella", he finally said, and Tadashi looked up again.

There was now a trace of irritation in Tsukishima's face.

"Oh", Tadashi said, intelligently. And the just as intelligently, basically stabbed Tsukishima in the abdomen with his umbrella, which he held out like a gun.

"I-uh... I live close so you can't take me- _my umbrella_ and uh... Yeah...", Tadashi stammered as Tsukishima looked at him with a blank expression.

The halls were quiet and the rain seemed to echo and bounce off of the walls, only making the silence that came from Tsukishima Taht much more unnerving.

'You don't even know him, why would you- What are you thinking?!', he scolded himself, wanting to retract his hand, but before Tadashi could get his brain to stop being blushy goo around his crush, a warm palm encircled his wrist.

Tadashi's eyes widened as he stared at Tsukishima's hand on his wrist, then at Tsukishima, whose face was a little blank, although the corner of his lips seemed to be just slightly raised, as if he was amused, then Tadashi just dropped his gaze to the floor, eyes still wide, maybe even wider than before.

"Thanks."

With that, Tsukishima grabbed the umbrella and strolled back out, his figure turning smaller and smaller as Tadashi watched, still in shock, still breathing a bit heavy and heart pounding so hard that Tadashi thought he might just need to call himself an ambulance. Though how that conversation would go...

'Yes, hello, mighty sorry to disturb, but my crush is making my heart stop.'

But his wrist was still warm where Tsukishima had touched him, the sleeve of his hoodie bunched up just a little.

Tadashi let out a shacky breath and then a small, wobbly smile appeared on his face. Slowly, but surely, Tadashi walked out into the rain, not even caring about the water that was falling on top of his head like it was bucketfuls thrown directly at him because his bag was waterproof anyways and he had talked to Tsukishima -his _crush-_ and he had even touched Tadashi's arm and while he knew that it was a bit creepy to be overjoyed at such a small action, but, oh, who was he kidding, exaggeration was Tadashi's forte!

So fifteen minutes later, he opened the door to his and Oikawa's shared apartment, drenched and eyes twinkling.

~•~

  
Tooru opened the door about two hours after Tadashi arrived, a raincoat draped over one arm and a small bag of groceries in the other. Tadashi looked at him from their small kitchen, laptop open in from of him, together with at least four books and a cup of tea being carefully laid in the small mess.

Tadashi smiled at him and Tooru grinned, nodding at his friend as he shouldered the door shut and left the coat on a hanger. He changed his shoes for the soft, fluffy ones that he wore in their apartment and walked up to Tadashi.

He seemed... Strangely happy. Usually, on Fridays, the other was a bit of a mess, trying to get all of his assignments that he hadn't managed to finish during week done so he could work freely during the weekend as a dogsitter to earn a bit of cash. But now he just looked... Really peaceful.

"Well aren't you a little ray of sunshine on this gray day?", Tooru asked as he started taking things out if the bag, listening as the tapping behind him slowed down.

And then he heard a sigh. And that sigh told Oikawa more than Tadashi probably would. It wasn't a sad today-was-such-a-stressful-day-that-I-resigned-myself-to-a-false-sense-of-being-calm type of sigh, nor a happy it's-finally-weekend-and-tomorrow-I'll-see-so-many-dogs-that-I'll-end-up-crying-actual-tears-of-joy type of sigh, it was the sigh of a person that was crushing. Really badly. The cheesy, mushy type, basically.

"It's about _him_ ~"

Tooru tilted his head in confusion as he put away the last thing in his bag, a milk cartoon, into the freezer. And then the conversation they'd had about two weeks ago at lunch hit him and Tooru smiled then, leaning into the counter as Tadashi stopped typing altogether and turned to face his friend, face bright with a grin.

 

"Do tell what happened. Did he happen to look at you today? Oh, or maybe he breathed in your direction?", Tooru teased good-naturedly. 

 

Tadashi leaned his head in his hands, which were crossed against the chair's back and gave Tooru a goofy smile, cheeks pink and eyes sparkling.

 

"Har har. Today was better! I stumbled over him~"

 

"That's... Nice?"

 

"And I gave him my umbrella cuz he didn't have one~"

 

_"Oh?"_

 

"And he thanked me and-", at that Tadashi just smiled a bit more and turned back to his laptop, probably getting embarrassed at how excited he was, but Tooru could still see that the blush had spread to his neck and was inching even lower.

 

Tooru laughed and ruffled Tadashi's hair affectionately:  
"Oh look at you, you're growing up so fast!"

 

Tadashi chuckled too, soft voice warm and giddy, a trace of the embarrassment still there, but he felt comfortable around Tooru. Well that was inevitable, seeing as they lived together and all. It was really by chance that Tadashi happened to find Tooru's ad, where it said that he was looking for a roommate and Tadashi just happened to need to go to university nearby, but Tooru was glad. Tadashi was a good kid, he was a bit insecure, maybe, but he was kind and hardworking and he made Tooru's life a little brighter.

 

Tadashi then perked up, as if he just remembered something. He turned his head a little, big eyes wide as he looked at Tooru curiously:

 

"Oh yeah, what did you do today, Tooru?", Tadashi asked, his tea mug in one hand and one of the books that had laid open on the table moments ago in the other, but his eyes were on Tooru.

 

"Eh, just the usual. Hung out with Iwa-chan, did some shopping, nothing worthy of telling really", Tooru replied with a huff of laughter. Tadashi rolled his eyes, still smiling.

 

And then Tooru yawned and rubbed his eye.

 

"Don't stay up too late, yes, Tada-chan?", Tooru asked as he headed towards his own room and Tadashi just nodded quickly before going back to work.

 

Tooru sighed contently and decided that, maybe he really wouldn't have to intervene between Tadashi and his crush, but... Tooru hadn't liked Tsukishima Kei the moment they'd met, when he visited Iwa at the University gym, only to come face to face with the new players. And Tsukishima Kei had been cold, calculating and definitely not a player that likes to show mercy, and Tooru didn't like the fact that Tadashi was crushing on such a person.

 

Now, of course, Tadashi could hold his own, Tooru _knew_ that, but Tadashi was also a bit more sensitive than most people, which made him a good friend but also a bit of a target.

 

But Tooru could only hope that things would be alright, and even if they wouldn't, he would try not to intervene, would try to let this play out naturally. That would be best for Tadashi, and that's all that mattered, Tooru thought, remembering how happy Tadashi looked today and, who knows, maybe he really had read Tsukishima the wrong way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post the next chapter in a few days or next week ;D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dogs are man's best friend and, given current circumstances, also man's best wingman, Tadashi muses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: puppies

When he woke up the next day, it was to streaming rays of golden light that had managed to slip past the curtains and Tadashi, oh, he loved the sun and warmth and all that, but he had been in the middle of a particularly pleasant dream, where he was walking along the shoreline with a certain blurry figure that Tadashi refused to recognise, no matter if he could make out a yellow blue at the top of mystery man's head, hand in hand, their feet bare against the warm sand. But alas, it was time to wake up. Tadashi yawned and raised his head from the warm pillow, bleary eyes barely focusing on the window in front of him.

It surely was a much nicer day than yesterday, Tadashi noted with a smile. He could take Mrs. Watanabe's french bulldog, Ai, out for a small walk today and gosh was the little dog a pleasure to walk. Tadashi smiled as he finally planted his feet in the carpet and stretched his arms above his head with a satisfying crack in his lower back. Today would definitely be a good day, Tadashi thought as he got out of bed and settled in getting ready for the day after lazying around just a few more seconds.

His outfit for the day was simple, a thick woollen sweater over a loose shirt combined with a pair of comfy jeans and Tadashi was ready to head out. He went out to the kitchen and nodded his head towards Tooru, who had planted his head into the table, one arm wrapped protectively around a coffee mug. Said Tooru just groaned and Tadashi had always known that Tooru wasn't a morning person, not during the weekend at least, but he still laughed whenever he saw him in this state, all sleepy and grumpy. It was amusing to see someone who was usually the definition of charm and wit in such a different light.

He only grabbed a light breakfast, enough to get him going, but not too much, in case he decided to eat out after his plans for the day.

Tadashi checked to see if he had all of his belongings, phone, wallet, a lemon drop that he always forgot to take out of his pocket and his backpack with a book, a water bottle and a few more trinkets and he was on his way.

Mrs. Watanabe lived just a few doors down, thankfully, and she always left him the key under the rug and any additional instructions on the fridge, if needed, because she was a rather busy woman who wasn't really home during the weekend, but who still had a dog that needed someone to walk him. Tadashi fidgeted with the key that he had just fished out of its hiding spot and then finally unlocked the door, giggling as the small bulldog launched itself at him, panting happily as Tadashi patted his soft head softly.

"Why, you're just thrilled to see me, aren't ya~? Good boy, Ai", Tadashi cooed, noticing that Ai's leash was just next to the small closet near the door.

And thus Tadashi put the leash on Ai and was out the door in less than five minutes. He was already on the street and taking a turn for the park when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

Tadashi continued walking, seeing as the dog park was just a few steps ahead and, after having released Ai to play with all the other puppies running around the slightly damp grass, no doubt from yesterday's rain, took his phone out and checked it. He had gotten a message, but Tadashi didn't recognize the number, so he tilted his head curiously.

Unknown:  
_An acquaintance said that you_  
_dogsit_ _during_ _the weekend. I_  
_wanted to ask about_ _the fees_  
_and if you could come_  
_today at noon at this address:_

The next message was the address and them, Tadashi let out little gasp, a photo of an adorable puppy, its fluffy face pressed into a pale hand and tongue lolling out. It was adorable and Tadashi's heart was warm at the sight of the small dog. It was just a pup, but it was a big race, Tadashi could tell, and he had to bring Mrs. Watanabe's dog back by noon, so technically he _was_ free.

Tadashi three another glance at AI to make sure that the dog was doing alright, and, yep, it was just sniffing a tree at the moment, and then set out to type a response:

 

Me:

 

_I could come this noon, but I_  
_need a name and we can discuss_  
_the fees we_ _when I get there._

 

Tadashi put his phone back, content, and called Ai to him, the bulldog sitting on its back and waggling his tail. Tadashi got the message and, with a big smile that, as Tooru had put it, he only gave dogs and dogs alone, as if they meant the whole world to Tadashi (which sometimes, he noted, they really did), he scratched the dog's warm belly.

 

Then Tadashi let Ai go run around again, and run he did. He was rolling in the grass, chasing his tail and trying to, apparently dig out the whole flower bed that lined the green space. Tadashi couldn't help the smile that seemed permanently stuck to his face. That is, until he received another message.

 

Unknown:

_Tsukishima Kei, we're in_  
_the same University,_ the text said.

 

'Holy cow', Tadashi said back, in his mind, eyes bulging out at the screen of his phone, heart rate picking up a little.

 

A second text appeared just as Tadashi stared at the first like an alien looking at Earth for the very first time. Oh, and did he feel like an alien...

 

Unknown:

_I wouldn't have asked so_  
_suddenly, but something_  
_came up and she's to small_  
_to leave alone yet._ _I asked_  
_someone for help and they_  
_recommended you._

 

Tadashi inhaled deeply and tried to put himself back together. This was business! But he was really flattered that someone had recommended him, even if it was related to something as trivial as dogsitting, Tadashi was easy to please like that. Well, that's what he told himself as he typed out:

 

Me:

 

_It's fine. See you at noon?_

 

Tadashi gulped and bit his lower lip anxiously. At this point, his blush was so intense that Tadashi actually wondered when he'd start feeling faint due to all of his blood being concentrated in his face at the moment.

 

Unknown:

 

_No, I'll already be gone._  
_Unplanned training. You_  
_can just watch her_ _until_  
_about four and just text_  
_me the payment and I'll_  
_give you the money at_  
_at uni._

 

Tadashi nodded to no one in particular and, after making sure Ai was still just playing, he texted back:

 

Me:

 

_Ok then. I'll be there at noon!_

 

_Oh, and_

 

_What's the pup's name?_

 

Tadashi waited with baited breath, and then the phone buzzed:

  
_Unknown:_

_I took her in last week._  
_She doesn't have a_  
_name yet._

 

He didn't reply because he had nothing else to say and, at this point, Tadashi's heart was palpitating like mad and he didn't think he could take more of their current conversation. Even if it really made him happy, even if his body was basically running into overdrive. But he was happy.

 

Tadashi was well aware that this conversation had nothing to do with their personal lives and was just that: a conversation. And yet he still felt all warm and fuzzy because, _gosh,_ Tsukishima had texted _him!_ Tadashi almost wanted to call Tooru and yell his thanks at his friend for convincing Tadashi to take up dogsitin

 

But he had to remain calm and, maybe if he didn't mess this opportunity up, as he had the predisposition to do, Tadashi could maybe get to know his crush!

 

The thought had him blushing and whisper-yelling in the hands that he had pressed to his freckled cheeks, because it was Tsukishima!

 

Tadashi tools deep breath and called Ai back to him, putting the leash back on the dog and leading him back home. It was late morning now and Mrs. Watanabe should be home by now.

 

Walking Ai at a pace which was slightly faster than usual, he reached the woman's apartment in no time at all. Mrs. Watanabe thanked Tadashi and gave him a small envelope with the amount of money for the day and Tadashi had dashed out if the building as soon as she closed her door, as if his life depended on it.

 

~•~

 

Well, Tadashi had an opportunity to interact with his crush...'s dog... Nonetheless! Still an opportunity to get closer to Tsukishima, and Tadashi would take what he could get.

 

So Tadashi wasn't surprised that, barely fifteen minutes later, he was standing in front of a sleek and shiny, dark brown apartment door, looking down at his phone almost helplessly. Should he type out another message? Oh, or maybe call? That might get him an immediate response! Or perhaps, he could knock, maybe he could still catch Tsukishima at home! But the thought already had a silly smile spreading over his face, so Tadashi shook his head and sighed, phone held tightly against his chest, cheeks puffed out as he exhaled slowly. His face was still red, but just as Tadashi was about to look down at the screen again, being decided to go for the safest choice, aka. a message, the door creaked open and-

 

Tadashi almost had a heart attack.

 

Tsukishima, beautiful in all of his tall and blond glory, black rimmed glasses sitting high on his nose and accentuating his almost royal cheekbones, had just taken Tadashi's breath away. It didn't help that the guy was wearing training equipment, which meant a shirt that definitely showcased his form and Tadashi might be drooling a little bit, oh God-

 

Shakily, Tadashi gathered himself and looked at his feet, studying some random grass stains on his shoes as he spoke next, voice carefully concealing the nervousness that had Tadashi so high-strung:

 

"Uhm, w-well... hello!"

 

And Tadashi cursed in his mind. Damn it, he always stuttered when he was nervous. But he had to play it cool. Which wasn't easy when his crush was as hot as Tsukishima- ok, thanks, not the _point,_ brain! Tadashi tried for a small smile and a bit of eye contact, but he was sure he was blushing.

 

Tsukishima looked down at Tadashi, face decidedly bored, yet his eyes seemed curious beneath the lenses, as he arranged the bag on his shoulders. He opened his mouth to speak, but just then, a high pitched yelping interrupted him.

 

Tadashi felt his nerves melt as a tiny, fluffy thing ran at the door under Tsukishima's feet, barking as loud as she could, although it still sounded more like a squeak, because Tadashi could handle _this._ Puppies had always been a therapeutic kind of thing for him and he loved any animals with all his heart and then some. Guiltily, Tadashi thought that he would probably get along better with this small dog than with her owner.

 

Almost forgetting that Tsukishima was there for a second, Tadashi bent down and reached out a hand for the small pupper. She licked at his hand happily and Tadashi giggled. Then he looked back up at Tsukishima, and some of the embarrassment from earlier returned, but he was much calmer with a puppy nuzzling his palm.

 

Curiously enough, Tsukishima's face seemed just a little bit softer then before and, as if he didn't want to interrupt the scene, he nodded towards the elevator at the end of the doorway. Tadashi blushed again, but he took the puppy in his arms and rose back to his full height. 

 

Tadashi wasn't a short guy, not by any means, but Tsukishima was a giant and basically towered over anyone else without even meaning to, and yet Tadashi found it... Kind of cute that Tsukishima had to bend slightly to level a cautious look at his own pet and, Tadashi gasped softly as he realised, also to ask Tadashi a silent question as dark eyes met simmering gold. But the puppy squirming joyfully in his arms calmed him down, so Tadashi nodded and whispered "I'll text you if anything happens", before Tsukishima nodded once again and went for the door.

 

Tadashi looked after him, and he felt like he was flying. Just a little bit.

 

And then the puppy bit his thumb and, while it didn't hurt, it pushed Tadashi our of his cheesy thoughts of blond volleyball players and soft looks for the little thing in his arms. He grinned down at her.

 

"Well then, let's get you inside, ok, little one?", he mumbled lovingly as he cradled her closer and pushed past the door, closing and locking it behind him.

 

Tadashi then looked around at the room. The living, he realised. It was decorated simply, but tastefully, and if he didn't know any better, Tadashi might have thought that this place was owned by an average, balanced adult that has their life together and all that, but no, it was all just a weirdly organized student. Did Tsukishima clean up because that was his routine or because he knew that Tadashi would come over?

 

_He's always so composed, he does seem like the type of guy who'd enjoy having a clean living area,_ Tadashi thought, almost, and his ears were a bit hot as he admitted it to himself, _fondly._

 

The windows were big and light bathed the small room, and Tadashi made a beeline for the comfy looking grey couch in the middle. He sat down and the puppy yapped and tried to lick his face.

 

Tadashi laughed and tickled her small belly.

 

"So you don't have a name yet, do you?", Tadashi asked, smiling at the dog. She had light brown fur and a yellow year, and she just looked so much like a little troublemaker, that Tadashi couldn't help but laugh a little more.

 

"You look like a...", Tadashi trailed off and smiled contently, as the image of another playful dog entered his mind. She had been just as playful, yet probably twice as energetic as this one. "Poppy, do you like that? But he'll probably give you another name... This could be our secret name tho, yeah?", Tadashi asked with a crooked little smile and warm eyes.

 

And then the puppy leaped out of his arms and started running around the room.

 

Tadashi had both the time of his life while chasing after her, trying to stop her from throwing herself off of the coffee table, which wasn't that high, but considering Poppy's size, could have been dangerous still, and trying to get the dog to lay still enough for her to eat the food that Tsukishima had left in the corner. The tiny golden bell attached to a black collar jingled softly and Tadashi just couldn't help but be happy as the small puppy finally tired herself out after a few hours and went to rest on Tadashi's chest, just as he had laid back down on the couch and fished a book out of his backpack. The TV was on to provide a small background noise as Tadashi pages through his book.

 

Tadashi sighed and laid comfortably, mind slipping into a haze as he slowly, slowly drifted off.

 

In the end it didn't really matter what book he'd chose when he left home, because with the warm weight on his chest and the relaxed atmosphere, aided by the slowly darkening room, Tadashi fell asleep on his side, back to the TV, one freckled arm under his head and the other holding Poppy close as she snored softly against the warmth of Tadashi's chest.

 

And that's how Tsukishima found them a couple of hours later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 more chapters to go, and this lil self indulgent fic'll be done :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei's POV is interesting and kinda hard to write. But! Because this is AU! Kei, it's still miles easier than usually XD

Tsukishima Kei, some would say he was a cold man, and really, they weren't wrong, but it wasn't because of some tragic past or some kind of problem waiting to be fixed. No, well, surely he didn't _like_  trusting people, but it was more out of caution and out of a lack of willingness to, let's put it bluntly, to care. Matter of the fact is, Kei didn't care about a lot of things and there was a substantial waste of energy, as Kei saw it, in trying to interact with people not close to him. He cared about volleyball because it was _something_ to put some kind of effort into, and despite what his teammates might whisper behind his back, he _did_  care. There was a satisfaction in stopping someone's spike mid air, in breaking of a line of excitement, and maybe it was a bit dark to think of it like that, but it made Kei _think with his whole body._ It was a feeling he didn't get anywhere else.

And Kei wasn't blind. He knew that people wanted to get close to him, that they wanted to solve the enigma that was Tsukishima Kei, that they wanted to be the ones that he _did_ care about, but that was just curiosity masked as fake interest, and he knew it too. Because even if Kei didn't like talking to people, he _thrived_ in analyzing them.

But heartless was something that Kei wasn't, and the proof was the fact that, although Kei was most definitely not a pet owner kind of guy, he had taken a little puppy out of the streets just a couple of days ago, just because, instead of looking lonely or cold in the autumn weather, it just bounced right up and chased Kei right to his apartment complex.

And because, as mentioned before, Kei wasn't heartless, he couldn't just leave it - her - out there, he took the puppy to a vet the next day and now Kei had a dog, apparently.

Routine, however, was something that Kei truly appreciated, and a puppy was most definitely a routine breaker, and now he had training on Saturday to attend and a little ball of mischief, which, if left unsupervised, would porobably burn dow Kei's entire apartment, despite its small stature.

And of course, Kei had to be a bit too foolish and mention it his teammates and, after having a serious fit of laughter over trying to imagine Tsukishima Kei, cool, neat dude extrordinaire, with a puppy in his hands, they did finally try to help him, and a good idea came from the most surprising of places: Tanaka Ryuunosuke.

Now, it's not necesarily that Tanaka was as stupid as his weird expressions made him out to be, but... Well, let's just say he wasn't the brightest bulb in the batch, but he did recommand Kei to someone that he knew was dogsitting, because Tanaka was a people person. He had connections because he just befriended everyone he met. It was just the type of guy Tanaka was.

"There's this guy in your grade, Yamaguchi, I think? Well, he lives with Oikawa, but I heard that he takes care o' puppies during the weekends", Tanaka had said, packing his bag while swinging his arms around wildly to try and fit an entirely too big ball of clothes inside the poor bag.

Kei looked at him with a trace of mistrust, but then Iwaizumi had spoken up:

"Yeah, Shittykawa did tell me about his roomate", and although the nickname he used for Oikawa was positively crude, there was a familiarity in the way he spoke it, and a hint of fondness.

Kei nodded then, and Iwaizumi said he'd message Oikawa for they guy's - Yamaguchi's - number and send it along to Kei.

So on Saturday morning, he'd sent out a message, _because calling wasn't something that Kei liked to do so early in the morning, even if it was 9 by then,_ and soon he could breathe out a sigh of relief.

So a couple of hours later, when Kei left for training, throwing the entirely too hyperactive puppy a stern glance, with her response being a high pitched, playful growl, he was somewhat nervous, but not as much as he would have been if he had left her all alone.

Now, however, he was starting to have second thoughts.

He already had since he had seen the guy that had appeared on his doorstep, and he almost wanted to call it a mistake or someything, but it couldn't have been. Straining his memory to remember any time he'd seen the guy, he was almost always next to Oikawa.

But also...

'Wait, isn't this the guy who-'

It was, and suddenly, Kei didn't want to know if he wanted to go back in time and stop hismelf from messaging the guy, Yamaguchi, his brain supplied, or if he wanted to thank Tanaka.

This was the guy that had given Kei an umbrella yesterday and that wouldn't have meant much, but the fact that the guy was adorable and had blushed while doing so remained ingrained in his mind, for some odd reason.

He had and still even now looked so happy and yet so scared to see Kei and it made Kei's stomach churn in an unfamiliar but warm way.

  ~•~  

  
It was past seven when Kei made it back to his apartment, muscles pleasantly sore and blond hair still a bit too tousled for his own liking, and to his suprise, everything seemed to be fine. Well, Kei mused, it was dark, what with the sun having already set due to the time of year, so he'd have to save more damage control for the morning. The TV was on, so Kei headed towards his couch, shoes left neatly at the door, next to another pair, and his bag sitting in the hall.

When Kei did reach the couch, a sharp exhale left him.

His eyes settled on the small curled up fluffball that was his dog,who was sleeping on someone else's chest. Someone who had a skin covered in freckles, at least from what Kei could see, soft, messy brown hair and a bit of drool on the corner of his pink lips.

So here Kei was, with an adorable guy, whose full name he didn't even know, sleeping on his couch, with a damn puppy on his chest, and Kei was both confused and a bit nervous.

So Kei decided that, maybe he really would thank Tanaka later, and then he went towards his bathroom to take a shower and _think for a while_ before he woke this Yamaguchi boy up and did something uncharacteruistic. Something that would seem entirely reasonable to his fluttering heart and that would be regarded as utter idiocy by his brain.

So that's ecatly what he did.

It was a half an hour later when Kei was finally clean and changed, although his thoughts were far from having undergone the same change. It was just that Yamaguchi seemed like an interesting peron, after all, how could someone who, from what Kei had seen the day before, was so shy, live with someone like _Oikawa,_ no offense, and why would such a person be so willing to just save Kei's ass from a very frustrating and wet walk home? It was really intriguimng to Kei, or at least, that was the best and most reasonable conclusion he had reached.

He remeberd glimpses of Yamaguchi, in classes, in the cafeteria, and even a few times when they'd made eye contact, but it was all at a distamce from which Kei's curiosity couldn't be bothered.

But this close... Kei remembered stuttered answers in class and a laughter like bells echoing from another table during lunch, remembered nervous hands holding out an umbrella, and right now, Kei couldn't tear his eyes away from the peaceful expression on his face.

'Is this how others see _me_?', he wondered, but the second that thought settled in, he knew it wasn't quite right. But Kei decided that if he gave anymore thought to this situation, he'd end up with his brain melting and an answer that Kei _refused_  to consider at the moment.

He walked out of the bathroom, a pair of loose sweatpants and a plain grey shirt on, which was wet at the shoulders because of the towel he kept there, and as Kei reached the living room again, he was slightly taken aback to see Yamaguchi standing up on the couch, Kei's dog craddled in the nook of his arms, as he let out a yawn, freckled cheeks blushed from the nap he'd taken. And all the head clearing Kei had done in the shower had been for nothing, Kei realised.

"Sorry for, for uhm, you know, staying so long, I just kinda fell asleep and, well, yeah...!", Yamaguchi mumbled, noticing Kei, his cheeks turning a deeper red.

'Is he embarrased, or...?', Kei thought as he reached out to take the puppy from Yamaguchi, content that she still hadn't woken up yet.

"Don't mind", he said simply, quietly, keeping his face guarded.

Yamaguchi was looking down at his own lap, where his now two free hands were fidgeting, the blush gradually becoming deeper by the minute.

"Now about your payment, would it be better by the hour or by-"

"You don't really h-have to pay!", Kei raised an eyebrow at the interuption, but he could feel a smal smile tugging at his lips.

"I mean... Well, I already had some free time and, and er, she was really good, so i-it's fine..."

"I am still a client, shouldn't I pay? It wouldn't be fair if I didn't", Kei sat down next to Yamaguchi, who just seemed to hperventilate at this point, and Kei would have asked if he was alright if he didn't notice the blush. Kei was a bit amused at the situaition.

'I don't think he's just embarrased', Kei's brain remarked, and Kei smiled then.

Yamaguchi looked up at Kei and also smiled, big, dark eyes crinkled at the eges and his smile lighting up his whole face, and Kei might have just stopped breathing. Just a little bit.

"No, I really had fun doing this. And a-also..."

Kei, out of pure _curisity,_ of course, leaned in closer to Yamaguchi, seeing his eyes widened and his blush covered his whole face and even neck as he leaned back, and patted the dog while doing so, keeping his face cool.

"And?"

"And I reeally admire y-you, s-so this has been... I really wanted to uhm... Talk tou you... At one pointt... Uhm...", Yamaguchi's response was a bit awkaward, but Kei felt a bit _proud_  for some reason when Yamaguchi had said that he admired Kei, and gosh, what was going on with Kei? Why was he _so_  affected by this Ymaaguchi guy?

But Kei still got his message: 'I wanted to get to know you'.

It wasn't 'I want to get to know you so I can fix you' nor 'I want to get to know you so I can be special next to evryone else'.

No, just a simple wish. And Kei realised then what all this blushing meant, all this nervous stuttering, the stolen glances, his helpfulness (not that Kei thought Yamaguchi wouldn't help other people, but the thought that Yamaguchi had done what he'd done the night before especially for _him_ made a pleasant feeling unfurl itself in Kei's chest) and the whole sheer ridiculousness of this situation, it was a _crush._ Kei wasn't going to play an oblivious guy, and suddenly, his interest in getting to know Yamaguchi grew. It was like there was a pull he felt towards Yamaguchi and Kei didn't deny that, not to himself, in the safety of his mind.

"Me or my dog?", Kei offered, watching Yamaguchi loosen at the joke a bit.

"She _is_  quite cute", Yamaguchi giggled and gazed at the, shockingly, still sleeping puppy.

'She's not the only one', Kei thought, and barely a second later, took a double take at his brain. He had the weirdest idea of saying that out loud, just to see if Yamaguchi's face could get any redder.

"So then... would you be free next week, same time?", Kei asked instead, and almost wanted to facepalm his entire being. Sure, the guy was cute, but they had interacted in a slightly significant way exactly _twice_ , so why did this sound as if Kei was asking Yamaguchi on a date?! But the more urgent matter was that Kei didn't mind that fact.

"Oh, yeah! Sure! Do you think you will have come up with a name for... Her by then?", and Kei, who had, in the span of a millisecond, worried about what Yamaguchi might think about Kei asking him out, out of literally nowhere, the guy proved to be as oblivious as he was absolutely adorable. And he also sounded a bit... Sheepish?

"Why, did you have an idea?", Kei asked, trying to go back to the lighter mood from earlier, not willing to let the slight diappointement that gripped at the edge of his thoughts show.

Yamaguchi then scratched the back of his neck and smiled, looking slightly guilty.

"She kinda reminded me of one of my late dogs, so I kinda called her... P-poppy..."

Yamaguchi was so shy and just a little bit ridiculous and Kei couldn't help but laugh a little.

Not surprising at this point, Yamaguchi turned even redder and Kei looked at the dog. _Poppy_  didn't sound half bad, Kei thought.

"Creative", he wondered if sarcasm was a type  of humour Yamaguchi enjoyed, and he got an answer in the form of a giggle, "I think I'll keep it", he concluded, and Yamaguchi smiled a little, teeth peeking through pink lips and Kei had to intentionally move his gaze from that particular area of Yamaguchi's face.

"Well then, why don't you enlighten me on the name of the one who named my dog?", Kei asked, trying to keep his face still blank, though it was getting harder with Yamaguchi smiling at Kei like he was happy just to be in his presence.

"Yamaguchi Tadashi", Yamaguchi reached out a hand and Kei shook it slowly, staring at their linked hands. Yamaguchi's finger were long and just as freckled as, preumably, the rest of him, and they were still smaller than Kei's own. His skin was warm, so warm and soft, and it felt good in his calloused palms.

"Then I'll message you if anything happens to Poppy over here", he nodded at the dog that, sometime during their talk, had woken up, and was now gnawing at Kei's fingers, "And you can reach me too."

Yamaguchi smiled lightly and that was that.

Later that evening, as Kei was leading Yamaguchi out the door, looking at him as he left and _Poppy_  running around his legs as he tried to keep her back from following Yamaguchi on his way out, Kei knew that he was, in less than literate words, fucked.

'I guess I am crushing on him now', Kei thought and remembered his wierd asking-Yamaguchi-out-on-a-date thing and remebereire just how easily that had flown just above Yamaguchi's head.

'Correction', Kei closed the door with a sigh, 'I am crushing on him, while he remains oblivious to it.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter: a date! Will oblivious cinnamon bun actually drive salty french fry to utter madness? We shall see :)


End file.
